A Dangerous Girl's Return
A Dangerous Girl's Return is an episode of The Bully TV series, first aired in November 2016. Plot The episode starts from where the previous one left off. Harry Smith closes his eyes and tries to ignore the creepy silhouette. The girl then says "Harry Smith...you will die", which shocks him. However, he mistakes it for his imagination and tries to sleep. Fortunately he gets back to sleep, for now... An hour later, Harry is woken up by a kick on the back! He notices the girl, but cannot make out who she even is due to the darkness. He asks "Who are you?", so she answers "I'm Hala Paioku, the girl who beat you up about a year ago" before putting a knife at his neck. He screams and tries to push her away, but she stamps on his face. The next day, Harry wakes up. He gets out of bed, but is dragged down by Hala, who was hiding under his bed. She stands up and starts kicking and stamping on him, before he gets up and tries to fight her. However, she corners him and pulls out her knife at his neck again. Harry, who is now scared, apologises and begs for mercy. She says "okay" before throwing him into the hallway and running away. Hala grabs a balaclava from her rucksack she left in the garden in the middle of the night and puts it on. She runs to Tescow and spots a chainsaw, which she runs away with. Several security guards chase her until she hides in a spot where no one can find her. The guards quickly give up, while she opens the box, takes the chainsaw out and chucks the box in the nearby stream. She runs back to Harry's house. Meanwhile, Harry is back in his room, playing Fat Scooter USA with David Marshall, Jamie Wallace and Caleb McKinnon. He wins the race and cheers. Suddenly, Hala comes in and turns on the chainsaw, which she uses to chase him around his bedroom. He screams "HELP!", so Hala hides in the cupboard while Grace Smith comes in, asking what happened. He tries to explain he was being 'tortured', but she doesn't believe him. She walks out. Hala comes out of the cupboard. She places Harry on his bed and sits on his face to suffocate him, while kicking him in the stomach and between his legs. He eventually starts to enjoy it somehow. Hala realises this and does a huge fart, making him pass out. She then starts cutting an X on his arm with her knife before he suddenly wakes up. Due to his anger, he has now became stronger, so he grabs her body and slams her against the wall in his bedroom. However, this strangely doesn't affect her too much; she pushes him down the stairs and out of the house. As they are standing together on the street, the Sinco police, who have been trying to catch Hala after she killed a pensioner the previous day, arrive. Harry explains to them she also badly assaulted him and robbed Tescow. Two policemen handcuff her and drive her away in the police van. Harry breathes a huge sigh of relief. Later on, the police van on a ferry from Fionaston to Taicha finally arrives at Sincostan. Hala finds a flat piece of metal which she uses to break free from her handcuffs. She runs away from the police and finds a delinquent playing with a homemade flamethrower on the street. She beats him up and steals the flamethrower before blasting fire around the town. Many buildings start burning down, and many people start fleeing. More policemen finally catch her. It is now midnight. It is revealed Hala killed 53 people with the flamethrower. Due to this and her previous actions, the police make the decision to drop her down the hole to Lanfako. She arrives and starts screaming for mercy. However, the police do not listen and drop her down the hole. Her last words are "I'LL REMEMBER THIS!". The next day, the Smiths watch the news, where they find out about everything Hala did. Harry cheers that the dangerous girl is finally dead. He goes back to his room casually and starts playing Fatoon. Category:Episodes Category:Season 15 episodes